Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150217213435
I have a go at friendly conversation. Why not? Well, apart from the fact that-'' "Hey guys. It's really nice here, isn't-" The guy walks over, grabs me by the neck, and throws me backwards. My feet leave the floor, and although I land on my feet, I can't move. My muscles are just... static. Stationary, and with no intention of moving. ''Mutation?. When a fireball is burning straight at my face, I manage to get gravity to pull be to the ground. I land awkwardly, on my paralysed joints, before I can suddenly move. I can't stand to fight quick enough though, so I jump onto a wall and run up it a few metres. The boy looks at me, kind of speechlessly, and I land right behind him, grabbing his forearm and yanking it behind his back, over his shoulder. I'm careful not to touch his skin, I don't fancy being paralysed again, but I sweep his feet from under his and he lands in a strained, tangled heap. Meanwhile, the girl has conjured more fire, and she's carefully sizing up my head. I throw her centre of gravity a few metres away, and she's pulled towards it, but the fire is aimed at me and I have to duck to avoid the flames. Then, the boy's got a punch in my stomach, and I high-kick him in his jaw, punch his stomach and he's flat on the floor again, the breath knocked out of him. The girl is clawing at the ground, but can't move, so decides to play with fire. My hoodie sleeves are on fire in a flash, and I rip it off, stand on the flames to smother them, and drag the two people to the forested area a few feet from the path. They're effectively out of action, but I give them a second. "I don't want to hurt you, and as hard as that would be to believe, you have to. I'm so sorry, you can't imagine what happens if... I..." I'm interrupted by the boy. "I'm sorry! But I have to do this! Ok, do you have a phone or camera?" I ask. The girl pulls a phone from her pocket, and films pulls up the camera. "Right. Stay hidden, but you can film this all you want. Just please keep the camera off me." They glare at me in reply. Fair enough. Then, I running to the path, up to an entrance to the main ring of Mecca. It's an imposing gate, but I scale it with some help from gravity with no ease, and hope no one from the public sees me. I check around inside for a bit. Three guards approach me. "Get out!" I understand them saying. Fair enough. I could be blowing up this place for all they know. But they have to go down. I get them over to a part of the ring where people looking from the gate couldn't see me from, and punch in the right places a few times to get the guards unconscious. I'm on my phone, finding that website again, the one that scanned my face when I opened the link. There Google Earth now. I scan Sweden for a good minute, searching for the area the 'Pluto' base is in. No surprise, there's no sign of the base. I screenshot it, with the co-ordinates, and put it in a message to the site's front page. I notice the others from the Mecca-blowing-up-group have entered the ring, too, and are exiting afterwards to return to their group. I message El instead - Help!!!!! - and type away different information about the base; How many people live there, what utilities and facilities they contain, etc. El's at the gate in a minute flat, with human bomb screaming beside her... I pull a knife from my hoodie, cut one guards unconscious cheek. Blood pours out, and I give myself a cut over my jaw for good measure. El's made her way inside. "Niamh, are you ok?" She asks, actual concern in her voice, her eyes glancing at the blood on me. I nod, and clutch my head. Convincingly, as El gets me and props me up against a wall. "I'm going in," she says. "Sit outside or something." I sit on a bench outside Mecca. Watching, terrified. The other people from the base are arriving, too, dragging the people-bombs with them. And five minutes later, there's a booming voice echoing around me. It's deep, powerful, and completely evil. El's beside me. Tapping her knee. The boy, the innocent, teenage, scared boy is tied up inside, apparently. Screaming. Along with 9 other people. I'm feeling sick at the thought. I post the webpage I've written on that website. I hope it gets seen soon. ''5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." And the force knocks me from my bench. The fire and bricks that rain down on me are so forceful, I have to run away to escape the dust and debris. Back to the starting point, to the bus stop, to the base, safety. Even if I've just handed it over to the police... The screaming around me, the bodies lying on the pavement I have to jump over, the terrified people clawing at the ground, they send me over the edge. The flaming bit of teenage flesh I see fall to the ground in front of me does it. It slides across the ground, and stops a foot in front of me, like it's taunting me. I curl up in the middle of the road, screaming, crying, vomiting, until the darkness settles over me, the cars stopping for an altogether different reason than me. I enter a calm-before-the-storm sleep, the air around me stunned into a ocean-deep silence.